Moon Flower
by kogapumas
Summary: Ayame is a new recruit for squad 11. One of the only two girls in the squad. And this is the story of her and her Captain.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my new room. It was small, but I was ok with that. What I wasn't ok with my new room mate. He was annoying as hell, complaining about every damn thing. I was gonna knock him upside his stupid little head. I had a tour of the barracks for squad 11, and so far I loved it. There was fighting, which I only did if I had to, and drinking, which I was defiantly against, but it was also the cleanest and most beautiful, too. Which was odd, because, as of today, there was only three women in the squad. Well, more like two new women and one girl. The pink haired, rather bubbly Yachiru would be the girl.

I was still musing about the day when someone came down the hall of rooms, pounding on doors and yelling something about new recruits to the training area. Me and my roomie walked outside to the training area, looking around. There were a few seated officers there, and the rest were all recruits.

"All right, newbie's, listen up!" A bald man with red marks on the outside of his eyes yelled out. "Were here to see you abilities, not to make friends. Yumichika here will call out to names and you are to fight." There was some murmuring by the other members, but I just sighed. I really didn't like to fight. Which, in retrospect, didn't make sense that I was put in this squad. But whatever.

A man with black, shoulder length hair and weird eyebrow thingies stood up and called out to names and those two stepped forward to fight. And this continued on. About half-way through the fourth fight, I felt a someone with a huge reiatsu coming up to us. My head shot up and watched as a huge man walked in to the arena. I noted the captains haori he wore, the spiky hair, and the tiny bells on the end. So this was our captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. He sat down between the man named Yumichika and baldie with a bottle of sake. I looked up at the sun. It was just barely noon and he was already drinking. _All though,_ I thought to myself, _a man his size would need a shit load of sake to get him drunk_.

"Mori, Ayame and Ikeda, Dai," Yumichika called. I had been so busy starring at the captain I hadn't even noticed the last match was over. I stepped forward into the center, and everyone fell silent. They were all starring. Then baldie began to laugh. Others soon joined in until it was a giant wave of noise trying to deafen me. I put a hand an my hip, leaning on one leg, my body language saying 'laugh it up, assholes'. Finally, the laughter died down. The man named Dai stepped forward and withdrew his sword from his sheath.

"Well, this'll be done quickly," baldie muttered to the captain. "That little girl will never last a minute against that man." I felt some anger at that comment blaze up, but ignored it. I withdrew one of my two swords, pointing it towards the ground. Dai just stood there.

"Well, are you going to stand there lookin stupid, or are you going to attack me?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"My momma told me to never attack a girl," he growled in anger.

"So she would have a problem with me attacking you, wouldn't she?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned stupidly, not getting my barb while others laughed. It was the laughter that really pissed him off and he charged me. I easily blocked his sword and swung mine down in a graceful downward arc, and was rewarded with a small spray of blood out of his shoulder. He cussed and brought down his blade. I blocked, then lifted my foot in a kick that sent him flying into the wall behind him. He got up and charged at me like a wild bull, swinging sideways. I jumped straight up, landing on his blade and bringing my own to his throat in a split second. There were some gasps around me. Apparently baldie wasn't the only one to doubt me. I turned around to glare at baldie, still standing on Dai's sword.

"Yea, so what were you just saying about this 'little girl'?" I asked him, the last part snarled at him. I was no fucking little girl, and it was best he learned that now. His mouth flew open in rage and he stood up. I quickly back flipped off the blade to land in an offensive position a few feet away from baldie.

"Now Ikkaku, don't be so ugly. You did mock the poor women." Yumichika said. Ikkaku glared at me as he sat back down.

"What was your name?" a deep voice asked me. I shifted my gaze to the man who had asked, Captain Kenpachi.

"Mori, Ayame, Captain," I said, bowing lightly.

"I like the way you fight. We'll have to fight one day." he said. I gazed at him for a minute, then shrugged, turning away. I didn't like to fight, but I wasn't going to turn one down.

After most of the fights had been fought, I watched as the captain get up and walk away, to wear I think the dinning area was. This place was so damn big and my sense of direction left something to be desired, so I wasn't quite sure if that was the exact direction he went in. I tried to watch the rest of the fights but couldn't, I was too busy thinking about the captain. Did he not care about his recruits? But again, this was Zaraki, Kenpachi we were talking about.

After everyone was finished fighting, we all went separate ways. My room mate passed by me and I could hear him muttering about how he hurt. What a wimp. I sighed, then started towards wear my captain had headed. I was curious about him now, and I wouldn't be able to rest until I found out how the mysterious captain Zaraki worked. When I got to the sliding doors that I knew to be the dinning area doors. I slid them open to see that a few recruits had made it here before me. I glanced towards the front of the room and saw captain Zaraki sitting down, drinking sake, looking off bored.

"So you're the other one, huh?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see short women, about 5'3 with shoulder length curly black hair and a pixie like face. I smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I am the other women here, aren't I?" I held out my hand to her. "Mori, Ayame," I said. She grabbed my hand, shaking lightly.

"Tanaka, Fuyu," she said. We walked towards a table in the back of the room, grabbing some food. "I'm famished," she said, looking at me.

"Yea, we didn't eat all day. And I have a feeling this might be a daily occurrence," I muttered. She laughed.

"I hope this happens all the time. Well, the fighting, not the starving," she sighed in a loving way as she looked at the food on the table. "I do so love my found. And sake. And fighting."

"Wow. You fit right in here,"

"What, and you don't?"

"Not really," I said, shrugging. "I don't particularly like drinking and I don't really enjoy fighting either."

"What?" she shouted, standing up, thereby getting everyone's attention in the dinning area. "How are you in squad 11 if you don't like to fight?" she continued to yell. Apparently, she was one of those overly dramatic people.

"Eh, shut up." came a deep voice. I turned to see captain Zaraki gazing at us. Fuyu blushed bright red and immediately sat down, finding her feet incredibly interesting.

"There's no need to be so harsh," I said in a neutral voice, not taking me eyes of the food I was eating. Everything immediately got really quite.

"What was that?" he asked. Fuyu elbowed me in the side, hissing a quite 'don't'.

"I said there is no need to be so harsh with her." I finally looked up at him, only to shoot a glare.

"Where is your respect of your captain, newbie?" I heard Ikkaku say as he walked into the room.

"I would have respect for him if he hadn't starting drinking before noon." I thought I had insulted him, so I was so surprised when he laughed, giving me a wicked smile.

"If I don't drink, then how the hell do you expect me to deal with annoying brats like you?" I was pretty sure the utter shock showed on my face. I quickly covered it up, turning back to my food. And here I had thought he was deeper than an asshole. Apparently, I was wrong.

Me and Fuyu finished our dinner and walked out together. She went left after a bye and I went right, towards the garden I had seen earlier instead of my room. I was strangely restless. The only thing was, on my way there I got lost. So I finally ended up stumbling into none other than the captain himself.

"What, you stalking me now?" he asked, taking a drink of the ever present sake. It was so weird, all the sake he had drunken, there wasn't the slightest slur in his voice.

"Not likely. I was looking for the garden, but sadly, I got lost…" he chuckled.

"No sense of direction?" he asked.

"I think I might have less than lieutenant Yachiru," I said, laughing a little. He grinned, and for once, it didn't really look like a wolf grinning at it's prey. It was a generally happy smile. I sighed. My curiosity was once again peaked. "But what are you doing out here, captain Zaraki?" I asked, adding captain to the name so I wasn't being disrespectful. Seeing as how I wasn't angry anymore, I didn't feel the need to disrespect him anymore.

"I don't like being around morons, so I come out here," he said in his low, rough voice.

"Oh. Well, do you think you could point me to the garden I seen here earlier."

"Ah, Yumichika's garden. Yeah, well if your anything like Yachiru, you need a guide," he said, standing up and throwing the empty sake bottle straight into the trash can. He then started walking. I turned and walked just slightly behind him, slightly nervous about earlier. I let my temper get a hold of me to easy and say things I shouldn't. We were silent until we got to the garden. Then I drew in a sharp gasp. There was all sorts of flowers blooming that weren't there this morning. They were night flowers. I felt him looking at me so I turned to him. The lit torches in the garden throw dancing shadows off the hard planes of his face, making his scar stand out.

"Um, thank you, captain Zaraki," I said, bowing lightly. He didn't say anything, just turned and walked away with his long strides. I watched until he turned the corner, then turned around and walked into the garden. It was beautiful. Finally, I came upon a little bench and sat down, bringing my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around my legs.

I sat like that for about half an hour when I heard someone walking through the garden. I didn't move, waiting to see if he would talk to me or just keep going.

"Well, well, someone's actually in my garden. That's something new." said Yumichika. I turned, smiling.

"It's gorgeous," I said.

"Thank you. And if I must say so myself, you fight beautifully." he said, sounding as if he was a king complementing a peasant.

"Ah, thank you," I said. I sighed, standing up. "Well, I should go to bed. I have a feeling us 'newbie's'" I said, quoting the third seat, "will have to get up early tomorrow." He laughed.

"Good guess. We have to get you idiots into shape somehow, don't we?" I laughed, then waved as I walked off. As I was walking towards my room, I once again passed by my captain, sitting there drinking by himself.

"Hey," he calls as I pass him. I turn to look at him, wondering what he wanted to say. "Your room is that way," he said, nodding his head to my left. I blushed a deep red, embarrassed once again by my lack of direction.

"Again, thank you," I said, bowing. I walked the way he had directed and found my room mate snoring away…on _my_ bed. With a growl, I lifted his body up, careful not to wake him, and walked out of the room. I stopped, thinking for a moment before flash stepping to Yumichika's garden, to the small pond I had seen earlier. I set him in the wet mud near the pond, grinning. That would teach him to sleep in my bed, the ass hat. I then flash stepped back to my room. After cleaning my bed of his nastiness, I lay down, falling asleep thinking about the mysterious captain.

* * *

Ah, I do so love Kenpachi. Anywho, review and tell me whacha think. And flames are totally welcome. They make my stories much better XD


	2. Chapter 2

I was right. They woke us up before the sun was even up for some rigorous training that was, even for me, tough as hell. A few people even passed out, all though, me and Fuyu held out. As the only two women in squad 11, we not only had to help each other, we had to prove that we were good enough for this place. I sighed as I sat down for a lunch break, thinking what a hassle this whole place was. Fuyu got her food and came to sit with me at the front of the dinning hall. All of a sudden the doors to the dinning area were thrown open with a loud bang.

"What. The. Fuck!" yelled my room mate, who was standing at the door looking not only muddy but wet. Guess he rolled into the water. Opps. He walked up to me, squatting down so he was to face to face with me. "Why the FUCK would you dump me out in that fruity garden?! What the fuck is your problem?!" I heard a few people laugh at that.

"I guess you won't sleep in my bed again, will you." I stated calmly, taking a sip of my tea.

"You bitch!"

"What, did you expect me to sleep in your bed?" I asked, sounding disgusted. "Or did you think that I would actually climb into bed with such a pathetic warrior such as yourself?" I asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Pathetic warrior?!" he sounded seriously pissed. Opps.

"You didn't even notice that I had picked you up and carried you all the way to a pond." Then he did the worst thing he possibly could have done. He grabbed my shoulder, intent on turning me around. I jumped up, grabbing his wrist and flipping him over my head and slamming him into the wooden floor so hard there was a loud, ominous cracking sound. I then proceeded to wrench his arm as far up as it would possible go behind his back, in which he shrieked like a little girl at the pain.

"NEVER touch was isn't yours, you understand?" I said in a low, menacing voice. He nodded frantically, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes at the pain. "Good boy," I said, lightly patting his head as if he was a dog. I then released his arm and he scampered away, holding his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know?" came a deep, sighing voice from behind me. I turned around to see the hulking man that had kept me awake half the night.

"I was just teaching him a lessen in manners, captain." I said, my voice cheerful.

"Are you kidding, you almost broke my shoulder!" he shouted, and then immediately shrank back when I turned my head to look at him.

"I didn't break it, but if you want me to…" I trailed off. He violently shook his head no, getting up and racing from the room, and almost falling as he ran out of the door way past the captain. Captain watched him leave before turning to look at me, sighing again.

"I can see your already going to be a pain in my ass." he said, and I grinned.

"Well of course, captain. I'm a woman, what did you honestly expect." Fuyu and some other guys laughed while some even said 'amen,' and 'ain't that the truth'. He gave me a strange look before going to the front of the room and, after some guy gave it to him, started to eat lunch. Or what looked like to me, breakfast.

Most people went back to eating and talking, but I couldn't help but shoot glances at the captain. I just couldn't figure that damn man out. Usually I was good at reading people, but this man was a closed book, even coming with a lock and key. I sighed again.

"Do you like the captain or something?" Fuyu asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, almost falling out of my chair at the unexpected question.

"Well, you keep staring at him, I was wondering if you had a thing for him."

"Oh, no. He just confuses me." I said. She laughed.

"How is he confusing? He likes to drink and loves to fight. Just like everyone else in this squad, except for you and maybe the lieutenant."

"No, I don't think that's it. I think there's more to him then that." I murmured.

"Well, don't get to close. You'll only get hurt. And not in the good ol' physical way," she said, sounding as if getting hurt physically wasn't that bad. I said nothing, just continued to drink my tea, wondering about the man.

* * *

"What the hell, why'd you punch me, bitch?!" my new room mate yelled at me, holding his rapidly blackening eye. I ignored him and walked out of the room, heading towards the captains office. I was once again going to have to request another room mate. "Hey, answer me!" he yelled, still following me. At this point, he had attracted a lot of attention from our other squad members.

"Just because I'm one of the only females here doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at you and have hot wild monkey sex. Geez, as if your just _that_ irresistible," I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to respond and I whirled around. I was quite proud of myself when he flinched. "If you had keep your hands to yourself like a good boy, we would have gotten along just fine," I said, sighing. "But unfortunately, you just had to go and be an idiot, didn't you." I turned around, continuing my journey. At least I wouldn't get lost like usual. I had the route to the captains office memorized.

"What?" he said, his voice holding a tremor of panic as he looked around at all the other people watching. "I wasn't coming on to you,"

"Wow, then please, enlighten me to what kissing me and grabbing my breast would be called then, hmmm?" Apparently, he didn't want the other men to know I'd rejected him. Opps.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air so I turned around and kept walking. Finally, I got to the captains office doors and knocked politely.

"Come in," came the familiar deep voice. I opened the door, not surprised to see the lieutenant in the office, but I was surprised to see Ikkaku and Yumichika lounging on the couches in the room.

"Yo," Ikkaku said.

"Helloooo," said Yumichika.

"Hey guys," I said. Over the past few weeks I've become friends with the violent bald man and his girly best friend. Same with Fuyu. All though I think she had a thing for Ikkaku. Not that I particularly cared. The girl could handle herself.

"What are you here for now, Mori?" the captain asked, his voice frustrated.

"I need another room mate, captain,"

"What? This is the fifth one this month!" he sounded exasperated.

"Yea, well if these idiots you call your subordinates knew to keep there hands where they belong and not on certain body parts of mine, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" I heard Ikkaku snicker. For some reason, he found it extremely funny that the men wouldn't stop pestering me for sex. Idiot. Captain sighed.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are?" I felt some hurt lace through me, but I ignored it. Who cared what the idiotic bulk head of an idiot thought of me. Stupid captain.

"Yea, whatever," I said, spinning on my heal and walking towards the door. "I guess I'll just be his booty call so I'm less annoying to you, _captain_," I said, sneering the last word. He laughed.

"Yea, right. That is such a fucking bluff." he said, still laughing. I turned my head to glare at him, opening the door only to run into the new room mate. I grinned. Bluff my ass.

"Oh shit. Sorry, I, uh, I didn't know you were here," he said in a hurry, then turning around. I grabbed his shoulder and he flinched as I turned him around.

"Hey, don't worry, it's all been figured out," I said as I leaned into him. "The captains cool with us having sex, so I guess your still my room mate." I said with a seductive smirk.

"Wh- Really?" he asked sounding hopeful. I smiled again.

"Of course. I'll even prove it," I said, grabbing his chin and tilting it up, seeing as how I was slightly taller than the man, and kissed him full on the mouth. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around my slim waist and pulling me closer, trying to slip his slimy tongue into my mouth.

"Enough." came the deep voice from behind me. I jerked away from the man, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

"Icky. Thank god you caved. I thought I was actually gonna have make out with him." I shuddered.

"Wait, what?" the confused man asked.

"Oh," I said, turning away from him, waving my hand dismissible. "I was just using you. You can go know. And you'll have a new room mate soon, cause there is no way in hell I'll have sex with you." I could feel his stare before he turned around and stormed out. Yumichika and Ikkaku burst out laughing.

"I'm really surprised you actually went that far," captain said.

"Yea, well, don't dare me to do shit then." I said, once again wiping my lips with my sleeve.

"I didn't dare you to do anything."

"No, but you called my bluff. So I had to prove I wasn't bluffing."

"But you just admitted you were bluffing," Ikkaku said, joining the conversation.

"Well, duh. But I couldn't let captain know before he promised me a new room mate," I said, winking at Ikkaku.

"You do know your getting an ugly reputation around here, don't you?" asked Yumichika. I shook my head. "Yes, it is that you're are a vicious room mate and no one wants to share rooms with you."

"Yea, but they still want to share beds with you," Ikkaku said, bursting out into laughter. Since I never wore shoes, I grabbed Yumichika's and threw it at Ikkaku. He fell off the couch from the impact but that only made him laugh harder. Ignoring him, I turned to captain.

"So, who's my room mate?"

"All though I didn't want to put you two together, your new room mate will be Fuyu." he said.

"Oh. Why?"

"Why what?" he said, finally looking up from his paperwork.

"Why are you putting me with her?"

"She's been whining about her room mate too. So I'm just going to save me the trouble of hearing you two nag me and just put you two together."

"Oh. Well it about time. Now we can have pillow fights in just our underwear," I said, grinning. I was kidding, but Ikkaku stopped laughing and looked at his captain.

"I want to change rooms too, captain," he said in all seriousness. I grabbed Yumichika's other shoe and threw it at him again, then walked off to find Fuyu, calling a quick 'thank you' to the captain.

I found her on the training ground with a few other men, training. Fuyu had recently told me that she was training so hard so she could catch up to me. Of course I knew she was lying but I didn't say anything. I knew she was only training to catch Ikkaku's attention. I was so glad I wasn't one of those females that would do anything for a guys attention.

"Fuyu!" I cried, latching myself at her and tackling her to the ground.

"Ayame!" she said, hugging me. We seen each other every day, but we liked to put on a show for all the guys. Opps.

"Guess what? We're room mates!" I said loudly, my voice overly happy.

"Oh my goodness, that's awesome. We can share secrets and compare our naked bodies together now!" she said, jumping up and down. I barely managed not to snicker as the guys mouths around us hit the floor. We were so mean.

"Oh I _know_," I said in a overly girly voice. I grabbed her hand and ran off to my old room to get my stuff. When we got there we fell over laughing, tears streaming down our eyes and clutching our sides. When we finally calmed down, we got all my stuffed and moved it into her room. Her old room mate was moving all his stuff out. He kept shooting glares at Fuyu so I shoot him one of my glares and he almost wet his pants. He was out of there in less then a minute, all his stuff out, too. Fuyu laughed.

"I am sooo glad he is outta here. He kept bugging me about sex." I laughed at her.

"Yea, that's what my room mates have been doing to me. I just hope my new room mate won't do the same," I said, joking around. Fuyu laughed, throwing a pillow at me. I easily caught it, holding it against my stomach.

"You do know it's ironic though, right?" she asked. I shook my head, giving her a confused look. "The fact that you, who hates fighting, punches the guys lights out for hitting on you, but I, who loves fighting, doesn't," I just laughed in response.

After a while, we headed to the hot springs to wash up from our daily, rigorous training, then to the dinning hall. Fuyu wanted to drink some, so I got up and headed back to our room before her, and on my way, I once again saw captain sitting there, by himself, drinking. Hw paid me no heed when I walked past him, stopped and turned around, sitting down besides him. I don't know why I decided to do so tonight when I hadn't done this any other night, but I didn't question it. After a few minutes of silence he finally broke it.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know." We sat like that for a while, not saying anything and just staring into space. After almost an hour, the captain nudged me with his hand, jolting me out of my spacyness. I looked over to see the captain looking away from me. I glanced down to see him holding out some sake out of the little saucer he'd been using earlier. I guess he was just drinking straight out of the bottle.

"No thank you," I said in a soft voice.

"Why not?"

"I don't drink,"

"Why." he didn't even ask. He demanded an answer. I humphed at that.

"Because I do things I regret when I'm drunk and I'm kind of a light weight." I said, blushing and looking away. He gave a chuckle.

"Everyone does things they regret when they get drunk. Just drink, don't get drunk,"

"I'll pass,"

"Don't make me give you an order." he threatened. I sighed, taking the sake and taking a small sip. It burned on the way down, but a good burn. Mhhhmmm, how I missed the taste of sake. We drank that for almost an hour, me only taking small sips so I wouldn't get drunk, but soon enough, I was pretty tipsy.

"Mmmm," I mumbled. "I think I should go, cap'in," I slurred slightly. He glanced over and was looking at my, most likely, flushed face and glazed eyes. He then glanced at the stars above us.

"Why do you always call me captain?" I chuckled.

"What else should I call you?" I retorted and he was quiet. I got up and was about to head to my room when a hard hand latched on to my wrist, preventing me from going any farther. His green eyes bore into mine.

"Why did you sit with me tonight? You pass me by every other night." I was quiet for a moment. I stared into his eyes, unable to look away from them.

"You always seem so lonely," I said softly. I tore my eyes from his gaze, looking up at the stars. "I just…thought maybe you should have some company." After a minute of silence, I felt his hand slip away from my wrist. I looked back down at him but he seemed to be spacing. "Good night," I said softly.

"Night," he said. I walked to my room, finding Fuyu in her bed, snoring lightly. I smiled fondly of the younger girl, crawling in to my bed. I drifted to sleep with green eyes in mind.

Sorry this took so long to get out. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat straight up, panting, body on fire from the dream I just had. Large hands had drifted over my body, claiming every part of me. Scarred hands. My fucking captains hands.

I groaned, covering my blushing face in embarrassment. I had just had a wet dream with my frickin' captain. I heard Fuyu come out of the private bathroom each room had.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"You sure? You were making a lot of noises in your sleep," she said. My blushed intensified and she grabbed my hands, forcing them away from my face. "Moaning noises." She clarified. I groaned, bring my knees to my chest and barring my face into my folded arms. Fuyu laughed lightly. "So who were _you_ dreaming about?"

"…no one…"

"Liar. Tell me." I sighed, knowing I would spill.

"…our Captain…" I mumbled really fast.

"Come again?"

"….our Captain…" I said more slowly.

"Our Captain?" I nodded. "Captain Zaraki?" I nodded. "Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Yes, dammit, yes!" I yelled. She burst out laughing.

"I knew it! I knew you had a thing for him!" she yelled out. I dove at her and covered her mouth so someone outside wouldn't hear her.

"I do not have a thing for him! And would you shut up, my head is pounding."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"I had a few drinks last night. Which is why I had that dream. That was the ONLY reason." Fuyu humphed at that, making her way back into the bathroom.

Once me and Fuyu were dressed, we walked to breakfast. Well, Fuyu walked and I sort of stumbled behind her. This was one of the reasons I didn't drink. Major hangovers. When we walked in and I seen Kenpachi in the front of the room and I couldn't help the wild blush that spread across my face. Fuyu laughed.

"I'll get you your usual tea," she told me and I nodded gratefully. We finished breakfast and headed out to the training area. It was Saturday so we didn't have to train, but we both wanted to. Well, I didn't. My head hurt like a sonofabitch, but no one else would train with Fuyu today.

After hours of us training, Fuyu walked away shaking her head and mumbling about me being a wuss when I had a hangover. Whatever, it was why I didn't drink. I grunted as I sat down right there, my swords in my lap. I gazed up at the sky, glad it wasn't a sunny day. It would kill my eyes.

"What's up with you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I bent my head completely back so I had the imagine of Yumichika, the speaker, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi upside down. I looked back towards the sky, shrugging.

"Well then would you like to get the hell of the training ground?" Ikkaku asked. Well, demanded more than asked.

"Not particularly." I drawled.

"What?!" Ikkaku yelled, his temper igniting. I chuckled.

"I have a bit of a headache. So unless you plan on moving me yourself, go train elsewhere." I smiled, closing my eyes to enjoy the warmth of the Sun hidden behind the clouds. All of a sudden two giant hands spanned my waist, and air rushed around me as they picked my up and slammed me on an impossible hard and wide shoulder. My eyes flew open to see the back of a Captains haori. After I finally regained my breath from having it knocked out of me, I gasped in furry and elbowed his back. It felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Put me down you caveman!" I shrieked, continuing to hit him with my elbows and fists and even starting to kick my legs against him. Any other man would have dropped me from the pain of my brutal hits, but the friggin tree trunk called Kenpachi just laughed. That stupid man made me feel feminine and petite. And I didn't like it. Dammit, I didn't! When we got to the edge of the training field and he dumped me onto my ass. I felt the breath once again whoosh out of me. I could hear Ikkaku roaring with laughter and even Yumichika laughing.

"What the hell?!" I asked even as I rubbed my now sore ass. He had such a shit eating grin on his face that I wasn't sure if I wanted to hit it off his face or kiss it off. He laughed.

"Well, you said you weren't moving unless someone else did it. So I moved you," he laughed as he turned away. I sputtered, trying to find an answer. I was not charmed by that infuriating man. I wasn't, dammit. Ikkaku was on the ground, laughing at the look on my face. I stood up, walked over to Ikkaku, kicking him, flipped the still chuckling Yumichika off, and stuck my tongue out at Kenpachi, then flouncing off to my room. Stupid men with their charming smile and sexy laugh and stupid and absolutely not funny sense of humor.

I was still fuming at dinner when Ikkaku walked in, seen me, and immediately started laughing. I growled standing up and going to get some more tea. I heard Yumichika start to laugh and Kenpachi, too. I heard others questioning what was so funny, only making them laugh harder. So, unfortunately, I lost my temper. I threw my empty tea cup at Kenpachi's head.

"Your all fucking assholes, you know that!" I yelled, turning on my heel and leaving the sudden silence behind. I expected to hear Kenpachi come after me since the cup hadn't missed it's target and had spread little cuts across his face. Instead, I heard him start laughing even harder, the others joining in and saying stuff like 'women are damn temperamental' and 'she's fucking crazy'. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I hated being laughed at. Not the 'we just pulled a joke on you' laugh, but the 'were laughing at you because your beneath us and your pathetic' laugh.

I walked to the garden, blinking rapidly to get rid of the weakness called tears. I climbed one of the trees and starred at the Moon for a while, eventually falling asleep in the cradle of two tree braches.

I woke up a few hours later to a small noise, then heard a softly whispered 'Ayame?'. It was Fuyu, but I didn't answer. I was so embarrassed about me losing my temper it wasn't even funny. I heard her call my name a few more times, but I was to ashamed to say anything back, so I just let her go back out of the garden. I eventually drifted back to a light sleep, but was once again woken up. I glanced down and was shocked to see Kenpachi standing in the small clearing beneath me.

"Dammit Mori, I hate being in Yumichika's girly ass garden. Get your ass over here. I know you're here." He sounded pissed. I glanced up at the Moon once again before moving to sit on the branch with my feet hanging down. He glanced up and actually seemed surprised that I was up here. I guess he didn't actually know where I was. I jumped down lightly with my back to him, starring at the Moon. We didn't say anything for a minute until I finally broke down and swung around.

"I am so sorry for what I did earlier." I said, falling to my knees and bowing before him. I felt a flash of anger at me once again kneeling at someone's feet, but I quickly suppressed it. "I lost my temper and I am so sorry." I said, the last being said in a very quiet voice.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded. I looked up to see him reach for me, and in a sudden flashback of my past, flinched away from the hand headed for my face. He ignored that and grabbed my arm, easily jerking me to a stand. "You didn't hurt me, you moron," he said, giving me a hard look. I glanced away.

"I know, but…but I lost my temper and I _never_ do that…"

"Why did you lose your temper?" he asked, softening his voice a little.

"I…just a thing that happened in the past…the laughing just…" I trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Brought up bad memories?" he asked. I nodded still not looking at him. Then he did something that caught me completely off guard. He grabbed my chin in a very gentle manner, as if I would break, and directed my head up to look at him. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has a bad memory or two. I'm sorry for laughing at you." I just starred at him, shocked into silence.

"Th-Thank you," I stuttered. He let go of my chin.

"But you really should have seen your face. Fucking hilarious," he said, and I was slightly relieved to see his old grin come back to his face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Give me some feed back if you did or didn't, cause I love me some reviews ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

I grunted as my sword sliced through hollow mask, the resistance straining the muscles in my arms. As the hollow dissolved, I turned to see the rest of my squad fighting the recent outbreak of hollows in the Soul Society. It was rare that they actual showed up here, but not a strange occurrence. I watched as Fuyu finally sleighed the hollow she was fighting, but didn't see the one behind her. I flash stepped behind her, shoving her out of the way as the hollows claws cut deep into my right hip, slicing diagonally upward all the way to my left shoulder. Pain ripped through my entire body even as my sword came down to slice through the mask, disintegrating the hollow.

"Ayame! Oh damn, are you okay?" Fuyu asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," I snarled as my vision blurred from the throbbing pain in my chest. "Just pay more fucking attention to your surroundings!" I knew I was being a bitch, but the pain was so intense my knees started shaking. I steadied them as another hollow came after me.

Soon, it seemed as though I was swarmed with hollows. They were surrounding me, actually, it seemed like they were targeting me. Then I realized they were attracted to the smell of my blood. Duh. I was such an idiot.

"Mori, get out of there. They're to much for you. I'll slaughter them for you," I heard from above me. I glanced up to see my captain hovering about me, sword on his shoulder, grinning happily at the prospect of more killing. I looked back at the hollow I was killing. When I glanced up again, almost our whole squad was above me, waiting for me to move. Which meant almost all the hollows were surrounding me. I sighed, not wanting to do this but knowing I would have to. I reached for my other sword strapped to my back, withdrawing it. My swords made a beautiful whistling noise as I held them both. They loved when I used them together, but I rarely did. I didn't like to show my true power.

"Rise, Tsukiakari," I said, feeling my reiatsu swell around me as the iris's decorating the handles of my swords crawled up my arms, a vine connecting all the flowers together. The blades elongated, turning a brilliant white that matched my hair. The whistling got louder as I released my shikai. I raised my swords as a hollow came at me. As I swung down, connecting with the hollow, thousands of tiny blades of wind exploded from inside the hollow. Yea, my shikai was badass. It sent tiny blades of wind inside the enemy, tearing it into pieces, then exploding outwards.

I heard a few mutters of appreciation and curiosity, probably because you can't see the blades of wind, so it just looked like the hollow had exploded with a touch of my sword.

Soon, I was whirling and slicing through the hollows with ease. I was twirling in the air, blades flying. All anyone could see of me was my flowing hair and glowing blades. With each hit of my swords, the whistling sound my swords emitting kept increasing, until soon Tsukiakari was singing her song of death. I landed in the horde of hollows, spinning in a complete circle, releasing all the energy my swords gained with each swing. I felt the familiar caress of the wind around me before it shot out from my swords, slicing everything in a circle around me, killing the remaining hollows.

I panted, blood from my wound still dripping down my front. Everyone who had been watching me was completely silent as I locked my shikai away, sheathing my swords. I wanted to collapse, the pain swamping me once again, but I refused to look weak in front of anyone _ever_ again. Suddenly, I felt the captain land beside me. I turned to glance at him, my eyes feeling a bit hazy from the pain.

"Why aren't you seated?" he asked suddenly. I thought he meant why wasn't I sitting down, but that didn't make sense, he wouldn't worried it like that.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you a seated officer yet," Yumichika clarified for him.

"Why are we having this conversation when I'm bleeding all over the place?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"What? That's just a scratch," Ikkaku said, joining the conversation. I flipped him off, turning to walk away when a rush of dizziness hit, making me sway.

"Ayame!" Fuyu said, going to grab my arm to help steady me. I shoved her hand away, glaring at her.

"I don't need anyone's help," I growled, turning to glare at everyone before flash stepping away to the fourth division. I felt a little bad that I snapped at Fuyu again, but I was a bitch when it came to pain. But what really bothered me was the look the captain gave me. I could have sworn he was looking at me with respect.

* * *

I walked back to the barracks much later, as when the fourth division released me after they had healed my wound, I got lost. Hell, I'm surprised I even found my way there. By now everyone was asleep, so I expected Fuyu to be asleep as I quietly opened the door, but I was immediately tackled by a small body.

"Oh my gosh, Ayame, are you okay? I am soooo sorry. I'll make it up to you someho-"

"Fuyu," I said, holding up a hand to stop her babbling.

"What?" she asked, looking as though she expected me to bitch her out of something.

"It's fine. In fact, I should be apologizing. I'm a really cranky when I'm in pain. Sorry." I said, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"What? No way! It's my fault you got hurt in the first place. _I'm_ sorry." She said, a stubborn look on her face, like she was determined to take the blame.

"Whatever. Let's just get some sleep. You know they're gonna wake us up early for some more oh-so-lovely training." She made a face, showing her displeasure of the training they'd been putting us through. I laughed, going to my bed, flopping on it. I heard her go lay back down and say something to me, but I was so tired I almost immediately fell asleep, despite still wearing my uniform.

I woke up the next morning, remembering I had a horrible dream, but not quite remembering what it was. I let them memory drift away, getting up to change out of the dirty uniform the fourth division had given me so I wasn't wearing a ripped and bloody one.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Fuyu still asleep, snoring in a quiet, slightly adorable way. I left without her, heading towards what I thought was the training area. Of course, I got lost. I walked around a corner only to run into a dead end wall. Literally, run into it.

"Dammit," I cursed, rubbing my forehead and opening my eyes to find I hadn't run into an actual wall, but my captain.

"Lost?" he asked, his rough morning voice sending chills down my spine.

"Always," I said, sighing and turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"Training arena," I said. Suddenly a huge hand grabbed my hand, turning me around to face him once again. He pulled me by my arm to another corner before releasing me. I looked around him to find the training arena. I felt a fierce blush spread across my cheeks at how close I'd been to my destination.

"Hopeless," he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"Jerk," I said, but not in an offensive way. He didn't even turn around. I spent most of the rest of the day training. I wasn't sure why, but the thought of being a seated officer wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

This took waaaayyyyy to long to get out. Sorry about that. Anywho, review. Cause I do so love me some reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3


	5. Chapter 5

"She's been like this all week," muttered someone behind me. I ignored the response. I walked along my memorized route to the captains office, hoping he was there and no one else is. As I walked, people jumped out of my way. Apparently, me snapping at a few people this week meant I was going to kill anyone who got in my way. Idiots. Okay, so I might be a little annoyed. But I had my reasons.

I knocked on the door of the captains office once I got there, relieved to hear that he was here. He was hell to find, usually. I walked in once he gave me permission. He glanced up to see who it was, then glared back down at the paperwork he was suppose to be doing. I walked over, glancing down at his work. I didn't say anything, not sure how to phrase what I wanted.

"How's the scar doing?" captain asked, still glaring at the piece of paper. It had been about a month since the last hollow fight. I had three long, thin scars slashed across my abdomen, but they didn't bother me.

"Fine," I took a deep breath. "Captain, is it…is it possible I could take tomorrow off?" It was quiet for a moment before he shoved the paper away with a disgusted look. Then he finally looked up at me.

"Why do you look so scared Mori? Afraid to ask me for a favor?" he grinned, that wide predator grin of his.

"Not really. I'm more scared that you'll say yes," I said quietly. Then I wanted to slap myself. Why in the world did he care about that. I had no idea what had compelled me to say that. He looked at me as though I was slightly off kilter before answering me.

"Fine. Have the day off. But when you get back, we fight," he said, his grin telling me exactly how much he was going to relish this fight. I regarded him for a minute, knowing if I agreed, I'd get my ass kicked so hard I'd feel it for the next week.

"Okay. Thank you, captain," I said softly before turning around and walking out of his office. Six year since I'd last seen him. It'd been far to long.

* * *

I watched him as he and some others walked by the river, my heart squeezing in my chest. He was so handsome. Today was his birthday, which was why I had asked for the day off. I watched him the entire day, afraid to get near him where others could see me. I watched the Sun sink as he waved his friends good night. He didn't follow them or head home but instead stared at the river, a look of sadness on his face. A look I had put there.

"Eiji," I said softly, flash stepping down to him. He whipped around, a look of shock crossing his face. Then he leapt at me.

"Ayame!" I caught his smaller body hugging him.

"I missed you so much." I said, tears in my voice. "Happy thirteenth birthday, kid." He looked up at me smiling.

"I missed you too, sister." I hugged him tighter. "..uh, sis…can't….breath…." I immediately released him from my hug.

"Sorry." I smiled down at him as he grabbed my hand.

"Gramps and grandma will be so happy to see you again," he said, trying to pull me along. I gently took my hand from his. He turned, giving me the same horribly saddened look he had been giving the river. I turned and sat down at the base of the old tree Eiji and I had played near when we were younger. He came over and I pulled him into my lap, sad that he didn't fit as good as he use to back then.

"Eiji, you know I can't go back." I said softly.

"But we all miss you," he said, tears in his voice. Oh gods, this tore me apart, saying no to this boy.

"I bought you something." I said as I pulled out the small chain. It was a silver necklace that would hang low on his small frame, so it could be hidden. There was a small pendent with a small bird with an arrow through it. I had saved all the money I had earned for the past month for his gift.

"Isn't it kinda girly?" he asked, but he grabbed it and immediately put it on. I smiled. He didn't care what it look like since it was a gift from the older sister he never got to see anymore. I grabbed the necklace around his neck and gently tucked it under his shitagi.

"Make sure no one sees this, okay." I hated the secrecy, but it was to keep him safe.

"Are you sure you can't come? We can disguise you," he sounded way to hopeful. I felt my heart lurch at having to deign him. I laughed, but it sounded fake even to me.

"I can't disguise the white hair, kid," we were silent for a little while, neither of us wanting to leave just yet.

"So you graduated the academy?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Your in black, not the red and white like the students,"

"Your so smart," I said, pinching his arm lightly. He laughed, pinching me back. "Yes, I graduated. I'm in the Gotei 13 now."

"Which division?" he asked excitedly.

"The eleventh."

"Isn't that one the meanest?" I burst out laughing and he turned to smile at me.

"No, it's really nice, actually."

"Do you have friends?"

"Yes, I have some really good friends there,"

"Good. You've gotten your first friends." He said laughingly

"Shut up, shrimp. It's not my fault people are idiots,"

"No, you just scared 'em all away," I laughed at his truthful words, ruffling his hair. Then I sighed. It was almost dark, and things could sometimes get dangerous at night in the forty eighth north Rukon District.

"Time for you to get home," I tried to sound cheerful, but I really just wanted to cry.

"Will…will you come visit soon?" he asked, sounding like he was gonna cry to as he stood up.

"I don't know when I'll be able to visit," I stood up as well. "Run home now, Eiji, you know grandma doesn't like you out after dark," he nodded, and before he ran off I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I watched as he ran home, wondering when I would get to see him again.

I stood there for a while, letting the tears run down my face before I cleaned my face in the cold river. I turned around ready to flash step back to the Seireitei when I almost ran into non other then Kenpachi Zaraki. I jumped back, my hand flying protectively to my throat.

"Don't do that!" I could feel my blood pounding in my ears. I usually always knew when he was near since he had such huge reiatsu, but he was hiding it. He merely laughed at me.

"Your faces is so fuckin' funny," he said, still laughing.

"Oh, why thank you, that's just what every girl wants to hear," the sarcasm was thick enough to cut through.

"So who's the kid?" he asked as he turned and started walking away. I thought about ignoring him and just flash stepping home, but I decided against it. I was kinda in the mood for company. I ran a bit to catch up with him before walking next to him.

"He's my kid brother. What are you doing out here captain?"

"Just goin' for a walk. Probably a good thing I found you,"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't make it back until tomorrow morning,"

"I would not get lost," I said, laughing. "At least not until I got to the Seireitei. Everything looks the same over there," I muttered, looking away from him. He laughed, the sound deep and rich, sending a wave of heat through me. What the hell was wrong with me. There is no way I could possibly be attracted to him. No way.

"So why were you afraid I would give you the day off to see your brother?" he asked, sounding as though he didn't care. I was quiet, debating if I should tell him or not.

"I… I don't get to see him often," I said, avoiding his question all together. "This was the first time I seen him in six years," I said softly. He just grunted at my answer.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"You probably shouldn't do that. You might hurt yourself," I said, laughing. It was quiet before he turned to glare at me. I started laughing even hard. I gently nudge him with my elbow, feeling surprisingly bold today. "I was kidding," I smiled at him, even though he continued to glare at me.

"You should become a seated officer," he said when he finally stopped glaring at me.

"I've been thinking about that too. I agree." He grunted, seemingly surprised. "I don't want to be to high up there right away though. I don't want the men to think I was somehow cheating or something. He just turned and smiled at me, that predatory smile that made me think he was up to something.

* * *

I'm on a roll with this story. Lol, review, and remember, Mama looovvvves flames :)


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into captains office, hoping to ambush Ikkaku but when I charged into the room, I caught sight of him leaping out of the window on the other side. I growled in irritation. That stupid moron had been angrily avoiding me for the past few days. I turned around to round on my captain not even paying attention, just once again glaring at the paper on his desk.

"This is you fault," I growled at him, walking over to point a finger in his face. He glanced up, a smile coming to his face. Which of course immediately put me on guard.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, smile growing even larger.

"W-what?" I wanted to slap myself for stuttering, but I was far to surprised at his eagerness to see me. He grabbed a stack of papers on his desk and slid them in front of me.

"Your third seat now, you do this shit," he said, grinning. He stood up, stretched, then went to walk to the door. I grabbed his arm before he could.

"Uh uh, this is your fault," I growled. He turned around to face me.

"What is?"

"Ikkaku's been pouting like a little bitch since you bumped him down to third seat. He's been _avoiding me_ because of you. I told you I didn't want to be that high ranking yet, and you put me in _third seat_!"

"Quit bitchin'. It's where you should be with your power." He then turned and stalked out the door. I was soooo tempted to throw something at him. I sighed. Maybe Ikkaku would be at the stupid congratulations party the squad was throwing for me tonight. Sometime I really hated men.

* * *

"Cheers," Fuyu said, drinking her sake like a shot. I downed mine, loving the burns. I didn't like to drink but I had let Fuyu talk me into drinking tonight. I'd only had a two, but Fuyu'd been chugging. I watched as she drank another, surprised at how much alcohol fit in her little body.

I looked around, summarizing that this wasn't so much a congrats party as much as an excuse to get drunk off there asses. Which was quite amusing to me. Ikkaku had finally showed up, unable to resist sake. So, of course, I had cornered him, taking away his oh-so-important booze to get him to listen to me.

He finally gave up, apologizing not-so-nicely for being a ass, and then demanding I give him back his sake. I figured that was the best I was gonna get, so I just shoved him on his way.

As I continued looking around the room, Yumichika was daintily sipping next to his best friend, who was currently drinking straight from the bottle. The room was full of rowdy men drinking and laughing, and occasionally breaking into mock fights. Even Yachiru was here, but of course, instead of alcohol she was stuffing her adorable face with as much candy as she could fit. The only one who wasn't here was Zaraki. Which mystified her. Why would he pass up a drinking party?

"Ayame, drink some more," Fuyu said, not even slurring her words, "This is your party, get drunk." She set a bottle in front of me. "Your not leaving this room until you drink this entire thing." She firmly crossed her arms, glaring me down.

"No way! I can't drink that entire-"

"I agree," Ikkaku said, dropping down between Fuyu and I, throwing drunken arms around each of our shoulders. I caught Fuyu blushing furiously before Ikkaku was in my face. "You need to drink some. I've never even seen you drunk."

"Yea, you don't need to. It's not pretty," I said, shrugging off his arm.

"Your always pretty," Yumichika said, coming to sit on the other side of me, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not drinking that bottle. Absolutely not."

* * *

Everything was really, really hazy. I couldn't quite focus on anything in particular. And I felt goooood. I watched the empty bottle in front of me slid on the floor as a foot kicked it away. I tried to stand but fell on my but, everything spinning. I heard my drinking buddies, Ikkaku and Yumichika laughing and I could help but join in. It was just so intoxicating, the laughter.

I tried to stand again and the only reason I didn't fall was a suddenly just-as-drunk Fuyu coming to my rescue. She wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped one around her shoulders, laughing. Everything was just so funny. Fuyu, apparently was not a happy drunk like me.

"God your irritating drunk. I should never let you drink again. Ever." Definitely a angry drunk. I just laughed.

"Your so funny when your mad," I poked her cheek with my free hand. She then decided to unceremoniously drop me on my ass. Or she tried to. A strong had wrapped around my upper arm, jerking me up before I hit the ground. Not that I'd feel it. At least not until tomorrow. I turned to find Kenpachi looking down at me.

"I suppose you were right." He said, his voice making my hormones jump up and take attention. I looked up at the scarred face seemingly so close to mine and suddenly wanted to lick that delicious scar.

"'m always right," was that a slur in my voice? "But what about this time?" I giggled quietly, or at least what sounded quiet to me.

"I'm taking you to your room. And I meant that you are a light weight. Just one bottle?" I wasn't sure if that was disrespect in his voice or not, but I didn't really care. My attention snagged on his face again. He was ruggedly handsome. I felt him tugging on my arm so I turned to wave, but everything just spun in a blurry movement so I turned back around, watching the pretty design on the white in front of me multiply and spin in circles.

He turned back around to face me, and I looked around, surprised that I was at me and Fuyu's room. I looked back at him, smiling. He glared at me and I was once again distracted by his scar. It moved with his movements, but I was sure if that was him moving or my spinyness. So I grabbed his face to between my hands to see if it moved on it's own.

I wasn't even sure because once I had my hands on his face I became distracted by the feel of his skin over the hard bones of his face. I gently moved my hands down his face, my hands sweeping down to his chest. I watched my hands, memorized by the feel of his hard body under my hands. I felt heat pulse through me, making me look up at his face.

Had I not been so intoxicated, I would have wondered why he'd just been standing there, looking at me instead of stopping me, but all I could think about was why my lips weren't attached to his. And then they were. I got up on my tippy toes, pressing my lips against his thin lips. I wasn't sure how long I kissed him before his hands pressed on my shoulders, pulling me away.

"Go to sleep," he said, in my drunkenness not noticing how rough his voice sounded. He opened my door, shoving me inside. I tripped and landed on my bed. When I rolled over to see where my insanely hot captain had gone to and all I seen was the door shut before I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Sorry this chapies a bit smaller than the other. And I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem realistic, like the drunk part of it. Honestly, I've never been drunk, I haven't even seen someone all that drunk, so I don't know what it's like. So I hope it wasn't to unrealistc. Anywho, review pleeaaasssseeeee :3


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and immediately wished I hadn't. I felt like my head was going to explode. My eyes felt glued shut and I knew if I opened them I'd be in a world of pain. All I could see is that horrid little bottle of sake dancing round and round in my mind. Why, why, _why_ did I let those idiots talk me into drinking.

Last night had been fun, but the morning after never was. I felt like little hammers were pounding away at every inch of my skull. I groaned, a sissy when it came to pain. I remember Ikkaku laughing at me being a light weight. I was so friggin' glad captain wasn't there to see me like that. Wait, he was there, wasn't he? Yea, he brought me to my room cause I was to drunk to get there myself. I fought through the foggy memories, trying to figure out exactly what happened…

I shot straight up, then instantly regretted the action as nausea swirled in my stomach and my brain felt like it was rattling against my skull. I groaned again before gently putting my head in the cradle of my hands. Then the memory came back to me and I groaned again, this time from my own stupidity then the pain. What. In the hell. Was I thinking. I couldn't even believe it.

I had kissed him. Right after I had molested his chest, amazing as it is, I kissed him. Oh my god, what had I done. He was going to kill me. I'd kissed him. I regretted my horrible thinking in molesting my captain, but I also felt a smidge disappointed that I couldn't remember with as much clarity as I wanted. I mean, if I was going to die for kissing him, I might as well remember such an amazing moment. I groaned again.

Zaraki not being at the party was ultimately what had lead me to finally letting loose. I got stupid silly when I drank and ah, a bit… frisky. Since captain is the only one in the eleventh division that I wanted to get frisky with, I decided to drink. Since he wasn't there. But then he was. And then I got frisky. With my captain. Oh my god. What have I done. Suddenly, a pillow landed in my face, jostling my poor already-abused brain.

"Stop your groaning and be quiet." Came a muffled groan from my hung-over half-asleep room mate. I flipped her off before shuffling (slowly) to our shared bathroom to clean up.

Once I looked less hellish and was dressed properly I went outside, not want my regret over the incidents of last night to walk my less than happy roomie. I mean, really, what was I thinking, making out with Zaraki?

Today was a particularly cold day with lots of clouds, which was lovely for my gouge-my-own-eyeballs out headache. I walked (kinda stumbled) to the cafeteria, intent on trying to at least drink my morning tea.

When I finally got to the cafeteria no one was there. Like, it was completely empty. I had never, in my almost two months of being here, seen this place empty. And any other day, it would have been super creepy, but right now I was just happy for the quiet.

I made my tea in the quiet, waiting for the peace to be broken. I went to sip my tea, but almost spilt it all over myself when the doors behind me burst open. I turned praying it wasn't the one man I _really_ didn't want to see, but of course, I have no such luck.

"Mori, where's everyone?" Zaraki demanded, his voice still laden with sleep. I felt a chill down my spin as I remembered last night and my nipples hardened. Just from his voice. Oh my god, this would be so ridiculous if my mind wasn't right along with my body, imagining all sorts of naughty positions to tangle me and my captain in. "Mori." He barked, trying to rein in my wandering attention.

"I don't know," I said, whirling back around, a hot blush staining my cheeks. Really, blushing? I never blushed. I expected to hear him walking around me to get his breakfast, but instead there was a tense silence.

"Mori, you remember what happen last night?" he asked after a few minutes. Oh damn. What do I say? Was he going to forgive me if I said I didn't? What was he going to do if I said I did remember? What did I say?

While my mind continued to whirl in a panic, Zaraki waited patiently behind me, which didn't make sense either. He was _not_ a patient man. He was going to kill me. That's why he was being patient. He was savoring. That could be the only reason. Oh god. I opened my mouth, not knowing what I was going to say when I was blessedly interrupted by the loud entrance of the fourth and fifth seat. I whirled around to see them looking quite normal. As in, not hung over. Like I was.

"Hey Ayame, have fun last night?" Ikkaku asked and for a moment I had udder panic. I glanced at the captain, could almost feel my eyes two times there regular size. He didn't tell them, did he? I mean, he wasn't exactly the type to share. Was he? He just shook his head before grabbing some food and walking out. What did that mean, the shaking his head. Did it mean he didn't care, or did it mean he didn't say anything. Well, he knew now that I did, in fact remember last night, which means I was dead so it really didn't matter, did it?

"Uh, yea, sure," I mumbled, answering Ikkaku's question. They stared at me as I grabbed my tea and rushed out of the room, planning on being anywhere away from Zaraki. I walked to the one place in the division Zaraki wouldn't go, the garden. I sat on the bench sipping my tea, watching the clouds move.

Eventually, my tea ran out and I knew I should do something, like oh, say, my work, but I really just didn't feel like moving. So I decided to do some bonding with my Zanpaktou. I got up, finding the perfect quiet spot next to a little fountain. I unsheathed my two swords, gently resting them on my lap. I cleared my mind and closed my eyes, listening to the running water. My headache was still an ache but I ignored it concentrating on my Zanpaktou spirit, Tsukiakari.

The Sun had sunken when I finally stood back up, my joints cranking from sitting still so long. My headache was gone, I noticed, but my stomach growled from hunger. I strapped my swords back onto my back, heading towards the cafeteria (I might have gotten lost on the way…). When I got there, the room was full and bustling, like it usually is. I got some food before making my way to my usual seat with Fuyu. She glared at me before turning to her food.

"Feeling under the weather?" I asked casually.

"Shut up," she mumbled. I just laughed. Guess her hang over had just gotten started. We ate the rest of the dinner with silence between Fuyu and I, as she had a headache and I was trying really, really hard to not look at the man at the front of the room. The one I had molested. I just could not get over the fact that I had kissed Kenpachi Zaraki. And that I might, kinda totally wanted to do it again. What in the world was wrong with me.

After Fuyu left, saying she was going back to bed in a less-than-happy voice. Apparently she was not only a angry drunk, but angry when having hang over's too. I soon followed, too scared I would ogle the captain and let everyone know I wanted to jump his bones.

As I walked along toward the direction I thought my room was, I felt like banging my head against the wall. I couldn't stop thinking about the hazy kiss, wanting to kiss him with no alcohol inhibiting my senses. Which was wrong. Right? I mean he was my captain. Subordinates weren't suppose to want to kiss their bosses, right? This sucked. So much. I once again felt the intense need to bang my head against a wall in the hopes to rearrange my brain to actually function properly.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed my arm, jerking my towards a door. The door opened and I was dragged in. I turned around hands on my hips before I flattered.

"Ah, captain, what can I help you with?" I wanted to smack myself when my voice trembled. I wanted to look around and see what the captains room looked like, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he stood in the way of my only escape route.

His hand reached towards me and I flinched, for some reason expecting him to hit me. Instead, he grabs my arm again and jerks me into his rock hard body. I opened my mouth to say what, I had no idea, but was interrupted by the hard press of his mouth against mine.

* * *

So I know this is a short chapter, but I fully intended to make up for that in the next chapter, if you know what I mean *nudge nudge, wink wink*. Well, I would love you forever if you would review. And I want to thank all those who have followed my story and reviewed. Thanks a bunch :3


End file.
